The rain
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: J'avais dit que j'adapterais les trois oneshot que j'avais fait en une fic mais je ne pensais pas que je le ferais vraiment...J'espère que ça vous plaira!Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de couples. Read and Review pleaseXD!
1. introduction

-Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi, et pour la santé mentale de Sora, Riku et Kairi ce jeu ne sera JAMAIS à moi.-

-Introduction-

-1-

La pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber… 

_Comme toujours…_

_C'était normal dans ce monde sans soleil et sans lumière…_

Lui, cet imbécile de gamin était assis sur le toit de cette grande tour, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide…Il avait envie de sauter, mais il n'en avait pas le courage…Se trouvant pathétique, il tira un peu plus la capuche de sa grande veste noire sur sa tête, cachant ainsi ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux vides et glacés. Une arme était posée à côté de lui…

Une keyblade argentée dont la lame noire semblait briller dans la nuit et au bout de laquelle il y avait trois têtes de mort la où, autrefois, il n'y avait eu qu'un objet _royal_ argent et or…

Le garçon en avait marre, sa gorge le brûlait et il ne pouvait même plus crier…

Aujourd'hui, il repartirait faire des recherches, mais pas maintenant…Plus tard…Ses yeux vides commencèrent à se fermer, et finalement, il tomba endormit sur le toit de cette stupide tour, son corps maigre et affaiblit étant rendu un peu plus glacé par la pluie qui lui tombait dessus et qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements…

-2-

_Cet endroit était vide de toute présence…_

_A part cet enfant qui marchait sans savoir où il allait…_

C'était normal dans le monde sans soleil et sans lumière… 

Une fois de plus, l'enfant manqua de trébucher. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol qui n'en était pas vraiment un et ramena ses genoux contre lui avant de les entourer de ses bras et d'y enfouir sa tête…Il n'en pouvait plus…Mais malgré cela il fallait se lever et continuer…

Il fut alors prit d'une quinte de toux aiguë et frotta ses jambes énergiquement avec ses mains couvertes de blessures pour tenter de se réchauffer…Mais dans les ténèbres, il n'y avait nul chaleur. Il porta alors ses mains au bandeau sur ses yeux et l'arracha avec force, avant de l'enrouler autour d'une de ses mains, qui s'était remise à saigner…Si quelqu'un avait été présent, il aurait constaté avec horreur que les yeux, qui avaient autrefois était d'un cyan sublime et éclatant, étaient maintenant gris et ne pouvaient plus rien voir…

A bout de force, le petit-être se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol et resta là, tombant vite endormit et semblant attendre la mort, tandis que des larmes de sang coulaient doucement sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-3-

_Il n'y avait rien ici…_

_A part peut-être des gens étranges qui ne prêtaient pas attention à elle…_

_C'était normal dans un monde sans soleil et sans lumière…_

Elle observait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle…Après tout, elle ne savait rien de ce monde, mais puisque aucun des deux ne s'y trouvait elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle enfila sa cape grise et quitta l'auberge sans rien dire.

Encore un monde inutile…Mais quand trouverait-elle le bon ? Au début la jeune fille avait pensé que sa Keyblade la conduirait tout de suite là où elle désirait, mais en fait elle s'était bien trompée…Après avoir créer un portail vers un autre monde, elle se retrouva sur une plage vide et nue…Cela lui rappella son île, celle qu'elle avait quitté sans un regard ni un au revoir…

Elle se sentait las…Si las…Tellement qu'elle se coucha dans le sable tout en regardant les étoiles et s'endormit…

-4-

Dans trois mondes différents, au même instant, trois enfants se réveillèrent en hurlant à cause des cauchemars qu'ils venaient de faire…Mais personne ne les consola, ils n'avaient plus ni père ni mère, ni frère ni sœur, ni amis pour les rassurer. Alors, ils restèrent là, allongés à même le sol, un éclat de terreur et de douleur miroitant dans leurs yeux qui étaient éteints ou presque…

Mais chacun, au fond de son cœur meurtrit, songea qu'il y avait en cet univers, deux autres enfants dans le même état que lui et referma les yeux, tentant de replonger dans un sommeil calme et doux qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute jamais…

Plus tard, chacun reprenait sa route, encore un peu plus faible et blessé qu'avant, et ils savaient que si ils ne se retrouvaient pas rapidement ils en mourraient sans doute…

Tel était leur cruel destin, celui qu'il n'avait pas choisit et contre lequel ils luttaient, en vain….

_Explications : (merci de lire pour une meilleure compréhension du texte XD !)_

-Dans cette fic on peut dire que Kairi et Sora se servent de leur Keyblade non plus comme de 'clé' mais comme source de pouvoir. En effet, ils se servent du pouvoir contenu dans leur Keyblade, et donc dans leur cœur, pour créer des passages à travers les mondes(un peu comme ceux de l'organisation XII). Riku pourrait faire de même, mais il ignore qu'il peut faire ça, et il est trop faible pour se servir de sa keyblade à ce moment de l'histoire.

-Vous avez peut-être remarquer que je parle des personnages en disant 'enfants', alors qu'ils sont sencés avoir 17 et 18 ans, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre.

-Si la Keyblade de Sora à changée, c'est parce que son cœur à cédé à l'obscurité, voilà tout V V.

(Qui aurait crut que Soso irait du mauvais côté de la force un jour…XD)

-Certains de mes chapitres sont divisés en scène, comme là il y en à cinq, c'est pour faciliter le changement de personnage….

-J'aime bien les reviews…Ca m'incite à bosser sur mes fics…Donc s'il vous plaît, si vous lisez donnez moi votre avis….

-Alvis Hamilton-


	2. 1 Espoir

-Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi, et pour la santé mentale de Sora, Riku et Kairi ce jeu ne sera JAMAIS à moi.-

_-Chapitre 1-_

_« Timeless »_

-1- -Sora-

_Agitant mes ailes cassées,_

_Je ferais tout disparaître,_

_Jusqu'à l'arrêt de la dernière cloche,_

_Faisant résonner son chant funèbre…_

Il marche…Sans rien dire et les yeux rivés sur le sol, il continue son chemin, ses chaussures et son pantalon commençant à être trempés à cause des flaques d'eau dans lesquels il marche…Cette ville, il la connaît par cœur de toute façon. C'est sa ville maintenant. Il frotte ses yeux fatigués du revers d'une de ses main pour se donner l'ordre de rester éveiller.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrête devant une boutique et contemple longuement la vitrine. Lorsqu'il retire la capuche de sa cape de sa tête, il doit retenir une grimace. Quand ce stupide roi lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps dans les ténèbres il ne savait pas qu'il ne vieillirait pas du tout lorsqu'il y serait…Où peut-être n'avait-il pas prévu de rester à l'intérieur pendant si longtemps…De toute façon le mal est fait et on ne peut rien y changer, songe-t-il, tout en continuant sa route, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre sa capuche pour cacher son visage…

Sora a quinze ans au lieu de dix-sept, et il risque bien de ne pas vieillir avant encore longtemps….

L'enfant sort une page abîmée de sa poche et l'observe avec attention. C'est un plan des ténèbres qu'il avait tenté de faire, mais là-bas tout change à chaque visite de toute façon. Le gamin déchire la feuille avant de soupirer, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses vont s'arranger….

Il sort de sous sa cape le pendentif qui est attaché à son cou, cela faisait bien longtemps que la couronne a été jetée, maintenant c'est le porte-bonheur de Kairi, celui qui devait lui porter chance, qu'il porte autour de son cou. Il le remet à sa place tout en levant son regard vers le ciel, la pluie mouillant son visage.

« C'est bien maintenant que j'aurais besoin de chance…. »

Soupire t-il, tout en faisant apparaître un passage vers les ténèbres et de s'y engouffrer. Mais qui sait…Peut-être que ce jour est différent…Après tout qui peut savoir…

-2- -Riku-

_J'ai essuyé mes larmes rouges de mes doigts tremblants,_

_Les émotions vides retournent au ténèbres,_

_Le dernier sourire émerge puis disparaît,_

_Ne laissant que sa chaleur…_

Ca y est…Une fois de plus il est revenu à un endroit où il avait déjà été. Ce monde sans lumière est un vrai labyrinthe et il a juste l'impression de réussir à s'y perdre un peu plus chaque jour…

En plus le fait qu'il n'y voit rien ne l'aide pas tellement. Et puis en un sens, comment peut-il être sur qu'il était revenu à son point de départ puisqu'il n'y voit rien?

Peut-être graçe à la personne qui est avec lui, esprit étant peut-être un terme plus approprier au passage. C'est cette personne qui avait détruit sa vie que Riku suit aveuglément, mais après tout, les deux ont tout perdu alors on ne peut plus vraiment dire qu'ils sont ennemis n'est ce-pas ?

C'est fou ce que son corps peut lui faire mal, il n'a rien manger depuis si longtemps qu'il en a oublier le goût de la nourriture. Il est si faible qu'on dirait que ses os vont se briser tels du verre à chacun de ses mouvements. A ses côtés, Ansem doit retenir un soupire en regardant ce corps qui n'a pas grandit d'un pouce en trois années…Bien sur il l'a dit au gamin mais ce dernier s'en fiche un peu, tout ce qu'il veut c'était sortir d'ici, avant de mourir…

Son souhait le plus cher est de revoir Sora et Kairi, de rester avec eux pour toujours, d'effacer le passé…Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier même en essayant très fort, leurs passés communs à eux trois en fait sans doute partit…Il essaye de ne pas y penser, tandis que cette maudite toux le reprend…

Il n'a pas parlé depuis très longtemps…Parler _mentalement _à un fantôme ça ne compte pas…Et il a presque complètement effacé de sa mémoire le son de sa propre voix. Il continue de marcher…Après tout c'est tout ce qu'il a à faire.

-3- -Kairi-

_Les mots de réconforts à eux seuls,_

_Ne peuvent me soigner désormais,_

_Je dédis ce corps,_

_Au combat éternel…_

Kairi inspire longuement, elle a enfin réussit à atterrir dans cette ville, celle où il n'y a jamais de soleil, elle en sourirait _presque. _Mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus, son cœur est devenu trop froid pour qu'elle puisse réussir à sourire juste pour une victoire si petite, mais si elle les retrouve, elle se dit qu'elle pourra songer à sourire encore.

Elle s'engouffre à son tour dans les ténèbres, c'est vide, froid et noir. Elle se sent mal, mais cette jeune fille de dix-sept, qui les a physiquement, elle, sait qu'elle ne peut pas s'arrêter juste pour ça. Alors elle commence à explorer, les pieds heurtant le sol avec crainte, tant elle sait qu'a tout moment elle pourrait tomber dans les ténèbres et ne plus en sortir, mais après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. L'ancienne princesse serre les poings et commençe à marcher avec un peu plus de volonté et de courage. Après tout, il ne faut pas la croire faible, elle n'a pas fait qu'attendre les deux autres sans rien faire, elle s'est entraînée, elle s'est battue, jusqu'à pouvoir battre tout ses anciens amis les yeux fermés.

Soudainement, elle porte une main à sa bouche, elle a ressentit deux présences, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle ne sait pas comment, mais c'est _eux_. Alors elle court aussi vite qu'elle peut, maintenant elle se fiche pas mal de tomber et elle court toujours et encore, elle ignorait qu'elle pouvait courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps…

Soudainement, elle arrive sur une sorte de cercle de pierre géant, elle pose ses pieds dessus et regarde autour d'elle, des bruits de pas résonnent sur le sol. Kairi attend, elle enlève la capuche qui cachait son visage et elle regarde deux autres personnes se tenir dans les ombres.

-4- -Sora-

Sora hésite, il ne sait pas s'il doit continuer à avancer, mais il le fait quand même, ce n'est plus lui qui contrôle son corps, ses pieds avancent seuls. Il se retrouve à son tour sur le grand disque de pierre, il voit deux autres silhouettes cachées dans les ombres et il attend hésitant.

Ils attendent tout les trois, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de droite mette un pied en avant, aussitôt les deux autres marchent de la même façon, et tout trois se retrouvent au centre.

Alors pour la première fois en trois ans, ils se dévisagent, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion que chacun avait peur de brisée. Sora regarde la belle jeune fille qu'est devenue Kairi, constate qu'elle fait presque la même taille que lui et que ses cheveux sont à présents longs et beaux. Ses yeux sont plus froids qu'avant, et son sourire à disparut…Mais c'est toujours Kairi…

Il regarde alors Riku, deux larmes coulent sur ses joues, même si ce sont des larmes de sang, comme pleurent les êtres des ténèbres, Sora peut jurer qu'il ne l'a jamais vu pleurer avant. C'est étrange pour Sora de constater que son meilleur ami à maintenant l'air plus jeune que lui, normal avec tout le temps qu'il a passé dans ce monde. Il à l'air aussi faible et blessé que lui-même…

Sora hésite, ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, alors il tend une main à chacun, pour leur redonner confiance, mais aussi se persuader que ce n'est pas un rêve.

« Rentrons ensemble…. »

-5- -Kairi-

Kairi ne peut pas y croire, elle n'arrive pas à se persuader que tout ce qu'elle voit est réel, c'est insencé qu'ils aient réussit à se retrouver dans ce lieu…Alors, quand elle prends la main de Sora c'est avec hésitation et en le regardant dans les yeux, se disant que si c'est juste un monstre qui a prit son apparence, elle le tue sur le champ !

Maintenant Riku doit aussi prendre la main de Sora, mais il ne faut pas oublier que même si il les ressent, il ne voit pas ses amis et que c'est un handicap de plus pour pouvoir leur faire confiance. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour confirmer que ce sont bien ses amis, alors il se retourne et regarde Ansem, que lui seul peut voir, parce qu'il est à mi-chemin entre une personne réelle et un esprit…

_« Cauchemars ? Réalité ? »_

Articule t-il en silence, parce qu'il n'est plus sur de pouvoir parler à force de ne pas le faire.

« Regarde les…»

Riku fronçe les sourcils, c'est sencé être ironique? Il ne trouve pas ça drôle…

« Pas avec tes yeux…Avec ton cœur… »

Le garçon aux cheveux argents hésite, puis il se tourne vers ses amis et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer, et après les avoir bien observer il n'a plus de doute, il _sait_ que c'est eux, il ne comprends pas comment il le sait, mais c'est ses amis. Il marche alors vers eux et tend une main devant lui, Sora, qui s'est assez vite rendut compte qu'il ne voyait rien, prends sa main et la serre dans la sienne, pour lui prouver qu'il est bien ici et que il ne compte pas l'abandonner, _pas cette fois_….

C'est Kairi qui fait apparaître le passage, ils se tiennent toujours par la main et à cet instant ils ont peur. Peur de rentré dans un monde qui les a rejeté, peur de devoir affronter la réalité….

Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, sinon ils vont se faire consumer par les ténèbres, alors ils traversent le passage. Riku se retourne et fait un signe de la main à Ansem tout en articulant un 'merci', silencieux. L'esprit songe que c'est ironique que la personne dont il à détruit la vie le remercie et repart dans les ténèbres, tout en se promettant de se souvenir de ce garçon…

-6- -Riku-

Dans la ville de la pluie sans fin, du haut de la pluie haute tour, trois enfants apparaissent, se tenant par la main, comme avant, et observent le paysage triste et ennuyeux de cet endroit qui leur apparaît à cet instant comme la promesse d'un nouvel espoir.

Sora s'assied les pieds dans le vide, comme à son habitude, et regarde le ciel noir, Kairi regarde le passage se refermer, presque avait regret, et s'adosse contre une sorte de bout de fer qui est ancré dans le toit, ses yeux observant la ville avec calme. Elle a comprit à quel point les ténèbres pouvaient être attirantes et se promet d'y retourner… Riku se contente de rester debout et de tendre les mains en avant, des gouttes d'eaux tombant dans ses paumes, il aime le contact de la pluie, ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas _sortit_. Il sait où ils sont pour être déjà venu dans cet endroit, la première fois il avait été un peu éffrayé par ce lieu, mais maintenant il sait qu'il va sans doute finir par le considérer comme son nouveau monde…

« Nous ne rentreront… » Commençe Kairi.

« Jamais… » La coupe Sora.

« … » Riku se contente d'hocher la tête.

Ils ne se regardent pas, chacun perdu dans son monde. Mais c'est sur que non, ils ne rentreront jamais chez eux, ils ne peuvent pas. C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien….La question fatidique est pensée par les trois mais c'est Kairi qui la pose en premier :

_« Qu'allons nous devenir… »_

-Fin du chapitre 1-

Ca y est l'histoire commençe à se mettre en plaçe.

Kairi a plutôt un bon rôle dans cette fic, j'en suis assez contente, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fans qui ne l'aiment pas, j'en faisais partie, mais ça s'est arrangé. Vous verrez qu'elle a un côté assez sombre dans cette histoire !

Sinon, vous avez vu, Soso sourit. Mais il ne va pas redevenir le gamin stupide d'avant oh non…En fait chacun des trois va évoluer au cours de l'histoire, mais peut-être pas dans le bon sens, on verra…

-Sugestions ? Reviews ? Questions ? N'hésitez pasXD !-


End file.
